Need some Help?
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: One day when Miku invites her friends over, her brother has yet to come out of his room so Miku goes to explore... MikuxMikuo, Miku x Mikuo, Incest, Twincest, WINCEST, don't like don't read.


Miku, Len, Rin, and Kaito were all downstairs in Miku and Mikuo's house. A rather boring place to be, but the ice cream shop had gone out of business, and, therefore, the group of friends were unable to visit their most-visted place in town. They had, however gotten news that a new parlour was going to open up, heard from Kaito, of course, so they waited eagerly each day.

The four friends were busy chatting about things, on and off, changing the subject. Len and Rin seemed to want to avoid anything having to do with themselves, but eventually, the conversation steered towards the blonde twins. "What?" Len asked critically, somewhat angry as Kaito stared at him with a devilish smile. The older boy was always picking on him, and they seemed to fight a lot.

"Aw, c'mon, squirt, you know you've GOTTA like SOMEBODY!" Kaito teased, pulling Len's cheek. The younger boy slapped his friend's hand away, disregarding his question.

"Don't call me squirt!" He snapped back. Kaito backed down in mock-fear, and turned to len's sister instead, who was sitting there quietly as she listened to the conversation. Kaito grinned devilishly. Rin winced and started to back intop the couch she was sitting in.

"Hey. You're his twin sister; you GOTTA know who he likes." Kaito pressed her. She gulped and felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. She honestly didn't know who her brother liked. "Oh! She knows! SHE KNOWS!" Kaito yelled in excitement.

"I-I do NOT." Rin said as she crashed her hand against Kaito's head, causing a painful bump to elevate from the blue-haired boy's head. Miku giggled lightly at her's friends' bickering. Kaito turned to her.

"Hey," He called out, "Speaking of twins, where's your brother?" Kaito asked curiously. Miku had noticed her brother's absence as well; he had slept in today, but he didn't usually stay in his room for long after that.

"Usually he's up by now. I can go get him." She answered. Kaito grabbed her shoulder. Miku jumped slightly.

"I'll go too," He said, "I want to scare him." Kaito said with a grin. Miku shook her head, closing her eyes and waving her finger mockingly.

"No; I'm the only person allowed in his room when he's sleeping. If you go in there, you'll get in big trouble with him." Miku said, laughing a bit towards the end. Kaito sighed and nodded, going back to teasing the Kagamine twins.

Miku made her way up the stairs, and could hear the irritated shouts of Rin and Len. She rolled her eyes and approached her brother's room. The door was closed; normally, it wasn't. Usually it would be cracked open slightly.

But it wasn't unusual for his door to be closed. Sometimes, he would close it when he practiced singing for fear of embarrassing himself. Miku knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but she did it everytime. She loved hearing her brother's heavenly voice. She always made sure to get away before he opened the door, though.

Miku eagerly pressed her ear to her older brother's door; awaiting the heavenly sound of his voice ringing. She waited for a few moments, but was only answered by a silence. She was about to open the door when she heard a grunt come from the inside. Instantly, she became scared for her brother, and slammed the door open to make sure he wasn't getting hurt. "MIKUO!" She screamed. The boy almost fell out of his bed in surprise. "WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU HURT?!" She asked in exasperation.

Only then did Miku notice that her brother's clothes were off, save for his shirt, and he was completely vulnerable and in plain sight to anybody who would have walked in. A deep blush covered both twins' faces and Miku thanked herself for not letting Kaito come with her. Mikuo quickly covered himself up in extreme embarrassment. Miku bowed and apologized.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mikuo..." She muttered. The young teal-haired girl closed the door, locking it with a click and approached her brother. Wordlessly, she sat down next to him. He looked at her as if she were crazy. She sure felt like it.

"M-Miku-ne..." Mikuo muttered both frightened and affectionately. Only HE was allowed to call her that. The young bishounen felt himself throbbing as his sister got nearer. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Miku, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Miku's eyes widened in surprise, but then, her brother started poking at her teeth with his tongue. She opened her mouth and her cheeks became an even deeper red as her brother's tongue explored her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was in heaven.

The twins pulled away, gasping for air. After a few moments, Miku smiled warmly at her brother. "I-I love you, Mikuo..." Miku said as she hugged him. Mikuo's heart lodged in his throat when he felt her touch against him. His boy hood throbbed; he was in need of serious relief by now.

"Arigato, Miku-ne... I love you too." He thanked her and returned her words. Miku pulled out of the hug and sat staring at her brother's green eyes. She noticed the bulge under his covers. It was throbbing, and it looked wet. Miku looked curious, even though she knew exactly what the object was. She blushed deeply and placed a hand on the bulge. Mikuo gasped, thoroughly surprised at the touch of his twin sister's hand on him. "Ah-AH!~" He moaned in surprise. Miku bit her lip. He was so cute, she thought.

She looked deep into his eyes, her hand still on the "object" under the covers. Her emerald orbs seemed to lock with his, and, even though they were half-lidded and hazy, he returned her sharp gaze as the blush on his cheeks seemed to deepen uncomfortably. Miku felt daring, and tried her best to not let her voice crack as she said the next words. "Did it feel good?" she asked with a slight stroke on him again, causing some liquid to seep through the sheet.

Mikuo bit his lip, swearing he would draw blood, and, with one eye closed, he nodded with the biggest blush on his face. His body felt tense; and there wasn't much he could do about it in this situation. It was all up to Miku now. That is - if she decided to make a move.

"Do you... want me to do it more?" Miku asked, feeling her heart bet so hard she could hear it in her ears. Her face was hot and she was sweating uncontrollably, her grasp on her brother's appendage becoming even slipperier than necessary.

At these words, Mikuo felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter. It was ow or never, and her nodded wistfully as - much to his surprise - Miku pulled the sheet off of the lower half of her brother's body covering his tender area.

Miku marveled at the look of it - it was something she had never seen before, and she really liked looking at it, as strange as that sounded. Mikuo's heart beat faster as his sister stared at him. Was she judging him? Was he too small? Too big? Questions raced through his mind but many would be left unasnswered as he was too flustered to think logically.

Miku placed a gentle hand on the shaft of Miku's member, causing him to flinch much more than she had expected, and a bit of pre-um spurted out of him. His excitement was almost at an all-time full; he was very swollen and from the way he was sitting it was clear his stomach felt very tight.

Miku glanced up slightly to see Mikuo's face was strained. His eyes were shut tightly and he let out occasional gasps and moans as she stroked him very slowly. This was her first time doing this, but from his reactions, she guessed she was doing something right.

Much to her surprise, Mikuo was able to make fluent sentences and he instructed her on how to stroke him properly, telling her to take his whole shaft into her hand and stroke up and down while squeezing. The results she earned from these ministrations left her feeling quite proud of herself, even though this wasn't something you should be particularly proud of.

Miku's hand slipped up the shaft of her brother's throbbing member over and over again, his slick juices leaking from his pink tip making for nice lubricant. Miku felt her heart flutter as Mikuo moaned loudly, happy that she could please him.

Miku felt daring once again, and noticed that her mouth and his appendage were both nice sizes that complimented each other perfectly. She gently placed her lips only around the head of his cock, and Mikuo's heart jumped as an incredible pleasure escalated up inside him as Miku did this, suckling on him ever so gently as she stroked him at the same time.

Mikuo let out a louder, rougher, and more primal grunt as Miku suckled him like he was some kind of delicious candy. He pushed her head gently, urging her to take in more of him, and she complied.

Miku felt him going deeper into her throat, but not yet far enough to activate her gag reflex. She focused more on his pleasure than hers, and sucked hard, tightening her mouth around him while swirling her tongue around him. His loud moans and grunts told her that she was doing a good job.

Miku took her mouth off of her brother's swollen cock, and a thin trail of saliva and pre-cum connected the head of his penis and her mouth. She panted and gasped for air, still stroking him. He was extremely swollen now, and she could tell hie was getting close. She pressed her lips to his again, engulfing his mouth with her love as she stroked hard, squeezing occasionally.

She pulled away from the kiss and used both hands to stroke him now, and from how he was reacting she could tell he was close. He began panting rapidly, heavy moans exiting his mouth as her hands slipped up and down his hard member quickly, his juices and her saliva making it easier.

Eventually, Mikuo couldn't take it anymore. As Miku stroked him harder and harder, he let out an intense moan as his entire body tightened, his stomach tightening the most as his hot cum squirted from his tip, painting Miku's clean shirt in his seed.

Miku watched in wonder as her brother panted heavily and released his seed. His cock throbbed and it was as swollen as it could get. Miku's heart fluttered, knowing that she brought her brother to orgasm. She looked at his face - he was so cute, looking so pleasured. He shot his last few strings of cum onto her and collapsed on his bed.

Miku lied down next to him, licking some of the cum off of his cock and then off of her shirt, she kissed him and smiled at him. "Did that feel good?" she asked. Mikuo blushed.

"Really Good."


End file.
